Our Story
by CaptainCasey
Summary: SUMMARY?: Harro! I'm CaptainCasey. I'm kinda new here , so please excuse my mistakes… ;D DISCLAIMER:I do not own K-ON or anything related to it. did I do that right? I hope so. Anyways, here's a "story" that I planned out to be one-shot but ended up to be longer. Yes, it is a Mitsu MioxRitsu story! So yeah! Enjoy! RATED M: language, alcohol reference and for future chapters


**SUMMARY?:**

**Harro! I'm CaptainCasey. I'm kinda new here at , so please excuse my mistakes… ;D**

**DISCLAIMER:****I do not own K-ON or anything related to it. (did I do that right? I hope so. )**

**Anyways, here's a "story" that I planned out to be one-shot but ended up to be longer than that.**

**So it is a Mitsu (MioxRitsu) story. So yeah! Enjoy! **

**RATED M: language and for future chapters... (:**

* * *

**RITSU'S POINT OF VIEW.**

"I'm sorry Ritsu," she sobbed. I turned my head towards the window of the café, avoiding her gaze. A tense silence filled the space between her and me. She wiped away the remaining tears and began to stand up. Before leaving she said something that pissed me off. She said, "Look, Ritsu, you're a great person. But I can't do this anymore. I don't know what'll happen in the future between us." I clenched my fists, fighting the urge to lash out. I watched as she headed out to meet her new boyfriend. Angrily, I slammed my fist on the table before heading out to the parking lot. Several people stared as I passed by, surprised by my sudden outburst of anger. I stepped inside my car and buried my face in my hands. I couldn't understand why girls do this to me. I didn't. They'd fall in love with me, cheat on me with a guy, and then leave me. _Why does this happen to ME?_ Frustrated, I headed home.

_BUZZ! BUZZ!_

The moonlight still shone outside, casting a soft glow through my electric blue curtains. I turned over and searched for my buzzing phone. I checked the time. It was 4 in the morning. _Who is calling me at 4 in the morning? _ I answered my phone.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other line. "Ritsu?"

"What!" I grumpily replied.

"Hey..uhm.. It's Mio."

I suddenly sat up. "Mio?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry about that. It's just.. it's 4 in the morning…"

"Oh…..I'm sorry. I'll call you tomorrow then. "

"No wait! Sorry. I'll talk to you.. What's up?"

"Oh… okay. Uhmmm.. can you come over?"

_OHMYGOD. REALLY MIO? FUCK! _ I quietly sighed, "Okay. Wait for me?"

I could hear her sobbing on the other line. "Okay, Ritsu."

_Mio was crying. Something's wrong. Very wrong._

I sprinted to my car and drove (probably a little too fast) towards Mio's apartment. I searched for the spare key she keeps under her mat and rushed inside. The lights were all off except for the ones in the living room and the kitchen. I headed and saw her, Mio. She was in the worst state I've ever seen in our years of friendship. Her hair was a mess, her eyes red from crying, and her whole frame just didn't look like her anymore.

I approached her and saw several empty beer bottles. _You were never the drinker, Mio. I sure hope you had help finishing all these bottles off. _She slowly lifted her head from the tabletop when she felt my hand rub her back. Looking into her eyes, I could see that all her happiness was sucked right out of her. She only managed to choke up my name before sobbing even more. I pulled her into my arms. I gently rubbed her back and assured her that I would stay for as long as she wanted. I felt her body giving me signs of a possible rejection of the alcohol. I guided her into the bathroom and helped her relieve herself. _God, Mio. What happened?_ I cleaned her up a bit before leading her into her bedroom. I laid her on the bed and watched as her eyes closed into a sleep that I'm sure she'd been yearning for. I smiled and thought of how she's changed after just 2 years of college. I looked around the room. If I was the same person I'd been 2 years ago, the mess wouldn't have bothered me. But now, it called me to clean it all up. _WOW. I've sure changed a lot. _I began quietly cleaning around the room, which led to cleaning the house. I'd been so into the work that I hadn't realized the sun rising over the horizon. I glanced at the clock on the wall. _8:48 A.M_. My responsible senses told me to cook breakfast.

**MIO'S POINT OF VIEW.**

I woke up with a head splitting ache. I groaned heavily as I got up. I looked around and was surprised to see my room cleaned up after days of filth. The air was filled with the smell of fresh cooked eggs and brewed coffee. I slid my body off of the bed and followed that heavenly scent. In the kitchen was a girl, not just any girl but my best friend; Ritsu. Her hair was pulled back by her yellow hair band. _She always looks better without it anyway._ I leaned on the wall to prevent myself from toppling over. I used the wall to get to the table where I sat down, cradling my head in my hands. Ritsu slides a small cup of green tea and smiles,

"Good morning, Mio. How's your head?"

I smiled weakly back and replied, "Throbbing."

She sat next to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. My heart pounded so fast. I didn't know if it was the hangover or Ritsu's touch that made my head spin. The truth is: I love Ritsu. Probably more than friends should. It's just that her aura is so contagious and so heartwarming. I buried my head in her shoulders, hoping to catch more of her sweet scent.

**RITSU'S POINT OF VIEW.**

_Whoa, Mio! _She laid her head on my shoulders and pulled me closer, not saying a word. Blood began to pump quickly through my veins, increasing my heart beat. I guess, I just love Mio, A LOT. Everything about her made me go crazy: her eyes, her hair and, damn, her body. I knew that most guys were only after Mio because she has this amazing model body.

"Ritsu," she whispered, "Do you love me?"

* * *

AHHH! So it doesn't end here yet, obviously. ;) Review, PLEASE!

I want to know if you guys liked it or not... I guess that's it. (:

So, see you next time!

-CaptainCasey-

*AtYourService*


End file.
